Laws of Love
by hitorikuroneko
Summary: The tabloids called her a sexy siren, the roadside romeos called her a hot sizzling thing, stalkers called her a shameless slut and her friends back stabbed her. She was hounded, taunted, and vilified for falling in love and breaking e was raised in an orthodox society by her uncle and aunt for being a good girl. But the fate had some other plans written for her.


LAWS OF LOVE : CHAPTER ONE

PART ONE

1\. ROSES AND DRAGONFLIES.

Misaki is bored. She didn't said much since she joined the women for the chit chat. She is trying to the yawns that are coming again and again. In a gathering like this, she often goes to her hibernation. Without her metabolism slowing down or eyes being shut. It is just that her soul leaves her body and lurks out to discover the nonsense that people are doing in the party that they all are currently attending . Her best friend , had dragged her to this party to do her 'Husband hunt'. Her friend, named as Sakura Sakurai was throwing glances at her each minute and she was getting the idea of how lost her friend looks, Sakura feels a bit guilty for dragging to the party she did not wanted to attend the first place. "If the next few minutes, if Misaki wears the same look , I have to do something." Sakura decided. With that thought she goes again listening to the juicy gossips the women were talking about.

The party was held in America, the community of the Japanese people had assembled the place for the wedding anniversary of Mr. and Mrs. Miyamoto, the middle aged couple who were trying to regain their youth spirit this night. The party was held in a lawn, which had a wonderful garden. Flowers and trees were blooming as if it was a special day destined for certain people. The lawn was decorated royally and it even had a pool by a side. And what were they wearing? Misaki was wearing a gown, of lavender colour which was perfectly matching her complexion. It was sleeveless almost backless, and this was the main feature she stood out in the party. She just wore a pearl studded earring. Her hair was done in braid, in all aspects, she was looking pretty much sexy. The people gathered there were looking pretty horrible in their greasy makeup faces.

"Misaki! Why don't you go and explore the garden before it gets too late for photography?" Sakura, then turning back to her friends, starts explaining, "Misaki is into nature photography, in fact, she has won many awards for it, too." Misaki, now was aware the all the heads were turned to her way. She smiles back to them, but it was lacking the shine. The shine back then she used to have. The confident shining smile was now gone. For ever. 'In fact, as soon as I leave, they will ask questions to Sakura about my marriage. Despite being thirty, why I am still single. Even if I get married now, no one will care about my feelings. Nor my past.' with the thought she answers the last few questions and leaves the ladies.

Misaki cannot help the fact that she has been the subject of curiosity to anyone. Whenever a conversation starts, it invariably leads to the inescapable question, 'When is she going to get married?' they often wonder that how can any woman like Misaki hasn't got any good catch yet.

As she was on her way to the garden, she saw a fat woman wearing a gown that any princess lover would wear. It was bright orange, the lower part of gown had got many layers. And on that she wore a crown and hold a fancy mask (the masquerade one). And she seemed very happy about it. Misaki can't help but =.= . 'Does this woman have any sense? Not that I have any dressing sense, but still, who would wear this thing to a party?' The fat woman then suddenly waved her hand, which seemed like saddlebags swinging to a man who just came to the party and stood out amongst all. As soon as she saw this man, she was struck with awe. This man wore a simple plaid t-shirt and a pair of jeans and looking pretty handsome. The man had blonde hair, and was cockily handsome. Well, not cockily, because the dude had many reasons to strut but he didn't. Let's just call him blonde dude. When the blonde dude was talking with the fat woman, Misaki saw that the woman was completely love with him and that's when she thought that the princess thing was to impress him. Well, not that it was fat woman's fault, but love is such a thing that gives you courage to do the craziest things just for one special person.

As she headed to the garden, at the site of the roses, she saw a wild rose and she couldn't help but remember her best friend of her time, Ibara, who had a really sharp tongue. To send her this picture, Misaki removed her camera, removed her heels and took her gown and tucked it above her knees as the place was pretty damp. She took the picture and suddenly, a pair of orange dragonflies started their private moment and they didn't seemed to mind Misaki. The shot was pretty much perfect to her because they were on a lotus on the lake. But the place near the lake had damp marble ground and anyone could slip there pretty much easily. She gave her best attention and went towards the marble ground leaned forward took camera and clicked the pictures. And suddenly, she heard,

"Are you an animal paparazzi or what?"

...

HEYY! Long time not seen this world.. I have now improved myself and I present this story to you. Hope you like it! And guess who the blonde dude is. Well, tell me in reviews who you want (Takumi vs Tora). I will turn the story that way. Tell me your ideas and thoughts. Because I love people. Review, like and favourite the story. Happy new year and until then! Bye!


End file.
